veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MacLarry and the Return of Pompous Maximus
MacLarry and the Return of Pompous Maximus is a American animated musical comedy-adventure film. This has a lesson in self-esteem, like in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and "A Snoodle's Tale". Plot All is quiet in both the Roman empire and the Barber-Barian territory. Not long after the prank feud has ended, the story starts with MacLarry throwing out three helpless men, as well as a few properties - including a rubber ducky, a Golden Echo harmonica, a stereo, and even an old man, for insubordination at 2:30 a.m. On the other hand, Pompous Maximus makes a plot which was then initiated. By the next day, two reporters interviewed MacLarry. As they did, the ground started to shake. A Barber-Barian thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was coming back, and a Roman thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were invading again. But nope, Pompous Maximus and his evil Roman soldiers came to town! The monitors went bonkers! Chog Norrius knew what must be done. He was receiving lots of distress calls and emergency emails from people around the world. While MacLarry, MacBob, and the other Barber-Barians went around doing things for people, Chog recruits MacLarry to follow Pompous and bring him down. MacLarry thinks it was too absurd, but jumps into a train, and yelling that he's going "to infinity and beyond". When he arrived at Pompous's homeland, he hears the conversation of two men making a plot to kill Chog, the leader of the Barber-Barian clan, to make way for crowning Pompous the king of the Barber-Barians. MacLarry turned red in the face as he got mad. He collided before he takes the cake. He sent the two men to the Fiery Pits of Doom. After that, Pompous encouraged his French soldiers and the Romans in the land to make him send e-mails and text messages that were sent to the Roman Empire, the Barber-Barian horde, and around the world. When the Barber-Barians and Romans heard of this, they were horrified! Chog had read all the emails and text messages, and didn't know what to do next. However, this caused MacLarry to read 1 Timothy 4:12 "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity." Pompous invites MacLarry back at his palace for dinner at 6:00 p.m.. After dinner, he heads home. But just as he did, an angel comes and tells MacLarry to go to Mt. Limberger to speak with God. MacLarry doesn't know if he trusts the angel, but he does this anyways, and it works. That same evening, Chog did not sleep. A scribe read to him. After coming back from a good time with God, MacLarry burst in, with some news. He knew that he saved the lives of Chog himself, and that they should deserve him a parade. After the parade, MacLarry kicks some butt, saves the territory and with the help of the Barber-Barians, sends Pompous and his soldiers to the fiery pits of doom. Cast *Larry (MacLarry) *Bob (MacBob) *Petunia (MacTunia) *Chog Norrius *Scooter (MacScooter) *Mr. Nezzer (MacNezzer) *Jimmy Gourd (MacJimmy) *Jerry Gourd (Donald) *Mr. Lunt (Pompous Maximus) *Jean-Claude (Jean Cladius Pea-Toran) *Phillipe (Phillipus Pea-Toran) *Turnips *Roman Grapes *Barber-Barians *Archibald (Archimedes) *Pa Grape (Angel) Songs *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *I'm Too Young to Die *Lost Puppies *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) Category:New episodes Category:Episodes